Starline Demise
by Henvdemon Of The Sun
Summary: Forgotten Children of Xehanort. Time passed and he became bitter towards all. Took four children under his instruction while he laid about a plan to forge the X-Blade. His backup, while he worked on forging the counterpart, the Y-blade, lost in time.
1. Deadly Start

**A/N read the A/R to make sense of the characters read after the story and re read again to make perfect sense.**

_**Four Days Ago fourteen years before the X-blade fiasco and three years before Ven was taken under Xehanort's wing:**_

…: Sol you know why we're here don't you? *the hooded man walks down Memories skyscraper*.

**Sol's the name I was given by my damned parents, I hated my parents because we were a bloodline that was to be kept secret. I hated that, I couldn't make any friends when I was with them. So I did what any sensible child would do. I ran away and found a place to stay. The man in the hood told me to call him Xehanort. Ever since I haven't contacted my parents, I was an only child and had no one to play with what do you expect? He took me under his wing as his apprentice when a few heartless attacked out of nowhere. I freaked out and it came out of nowhere. Prior to this I had really unusual dreams and passed out for a week. He found me shortly after I re-awoke. *black, silver curly samurai hair bangs hanging in his face, while a platinum and a blue eye stared through***

Sol: I just don't know. *shakes his head in attempt to clear it*

…: We're going to try this one more time. *summons up Neoshadows* Show me the Darkness that lies with in you.

Sol: *rushes in and annihilates them all in a flash of light in a second leaving tendrils floating into the damp musty air* What happened? *the three year old questioned, oblivious to his hidden power he used by accident*

Xehanort: Well done you do well for such a naive youth. Now lets see you try your hand at this. *summons three Darksides* Destroy them all Sol, show me you have what it takes to be a keyblade master.

Sol: *runs in with his keyblade, resembling the sun, littered with pyres poising as teeth. Coded to fit all the masculine colors of the sun, a black sun as the head pulsing with intense heat. Giving him control over the sun* Ha! *Slices one Darkside to pieces with the power of Soul Splicer, burning the skyscraper and nearly scorching Xehanort*

One Darkside vanishes while the other two proceed to clobber the winded child, slamming him into the ground.

Xehanort: You need to delve into your darkness, let it flow through and take over. *does his weird hand thingy*

Sol: No I can't! It hurts. *gets up and attempts to run inside hoping they will go away*

Xehanort dashes in, knocks Sol out and summons his key. Then extracts Sol's Darkness, his Vanity and all. Both Darksides attack, Sol glows as bright as the sun at dawn, at the same time an explosion of Dark energy was shot across the area, slicing the completed skyscraper in half. Cutting down it's height. Bifurcating both darksides, shrouding the very world with Darkness. The ball unfolds revealing a boy the same age and height as Sol. The boy floats down to Xehanort and bows before him on one knee.

…: Master, how may I be of service?

**From that slip up of Sol's I was created. With one real purpose to rejoin him when he is strong enough to harbor his anger, hatred and anguish. *black hair shrouding the red eye, while the gold eye glares into the distance. Swinging arms in the adjusting Organization coat* You could say I'm Sol's evil twin in a sense, but at the same time I'm my own person.**

Xehanort: Pick up Sol and we'll take our leave.

…: Yes, Master. *picks up Sol and flings him over his shoulder*

_**Three Days Later:**_

Xehanort: What's your name?

…: Kinji, that's my name. *Sits down swinging legs carelessly on a table*

Xehanort: Now that that's dealt with what should we do about your counterpart?

Kinji: Keep him he might be the only one that can beat me when we're older. Besides don't you need him for the Y-blade? *jumps down*

Xehanort: Fine on one condition. And you're right we need him for the Ye Blade. You can't live with us in the skyscraper, you have to live in the gaudy castle ruins behind it. Understood?

Kinji: Got it. *Walks off and searches for Sol in the skyscraper*

_**Memories Skyscraper Construction:**_

Sol: *sitting on the edge of the top floor without a care in the world*

Kinji: *sneaks up and taps on his shoulder* Sol.

Sol: Wah! *slips and falls off the ledge only to be caught by Kinji's scrawny arms*

Kinji: Geez you're heavy. *pulls the somewhat slow witted boy up* We need to talk. *heads off to the castle ruins*

Sol: Otay? *really confused, but follows anyway*

_**Seven Minutes Later:**_

Kinji: So now that you understand the situation. *summons his keychain* I have to make sure I can trust you with what I said. *chuckles for three seconds and summons Kijin Reaper in flash of shadows. Coddling the blade of absolute darkness, with only three words, Death and End, Darkness hanging at the chain darkening the entire area.* Come.

Sol: …? (in head; he scares me.) *summons Soul Splicer* Ow hot hot! *the blade partially burns Sol's hand*

Both clash continuously leaping about like blades clashing as both toddlers break the fourth wall. Flare and Darkness littering the ruins, while Xehanort spectated the whole event from the skyscraper. Gorging the ruins in shadows lit by embers of detonated flares. Kinji gets distance between himself and Sol before using Gravity.

Sol: *slides in with Sliding Dash* I don't know what you want, but I don't like to fight without a weason! *about to strike with Omnislash* Give up!

Kinji: *guards with Scentillia and retaliates with Octaslash* I hate to break it to you, but you're not strong enough to beat me. Yet. *Flings Sol into his own flare triggering the Darkness puddles to rain upon the rubble as the Darkness proceeds to burn him and drain his energy* You'll be up in about three hours. *wipes his blade on his coat sleeve and walks away*

Sol: …! *struggles to get up, but passes out*

_**A/R: To clarify any questions and fill in missing details.**_

Sol: In the story Age 3 at less than two feet in height. At age; 17, height; 5'9, hair color; black and platinum, curly samurai bangs covers forehead and most of the time his eyes, eye color; dark platinum and hazel. one eye each. mango face and tan complexion. Likes to wear lots of the manly colors of the sun, even wears white from time to time usually seen with a medium build.

Ran away from his parents at age two, was found by Xehanort at the land of Departure. Calm, naive and mellow at times, mostly easy going, can be immature. Kinji was pulled from him at age three after agreeing to be trained by Xehanort. Aims to be a keyblade master.

Kinji: At age 3 the same as Sol, At age seventeen; 5'9, loose curly black hair that sits in front of one eye at all times. eye color; gold in the right and blood red in the other eye, baby mango face with same complexion as sol's. Wears an Organization coat given to him by Xehanort. Later seen with a medium build.

Born from Sol's anger with his parents and frustration with his training. Always mature and Sadistic, with hints of Massacism. Always straight forward, speaks what others should know, doesn't hesitate to kill and serves as Xehanorts spy/ right hand man. First one seen to wield the Y-blade. Sol's rival.

Soul Splicer: Resembles a black sun, every spike representing one ray of light from the sun, seventeen in all. Hilted with the breaks of dusk. twilight and dawn. Has the original sun with blood red as the handle and keychain is the two suns, the eclipsed sun and the setting sun, has control over the sun and radiates with solar energy.

Kijin Reaper: Two Symbols end and death. End as the teeth while death is the keychain. jet black, with different shades of black and silver, wreaks of Darkness acting as a soul eater like weapon. Three intertwining pillars, one black one white and one platinum all twisting together. Keychain is the symbol of Darkness. Grows stronger based on Darkness in wielders heart. One golden eye in the center of the handle.

_**Hate it? Like it? review please and keep it constructive, read more to make more sense of things. Second fic.**_


	2. Soundless Shriek

**A/N read the A/R after to make sense of the characters and then re-read the story.**

**Four Years Later:**

Sol: Damn it Kinji get back here! I want my shoes back! *summons blade*

Kinji: Tough Shit little man! Runs faster. And then trips. *blasts Sol with Hell Blizzara*

Sol POV: It's been four years since I met Kinji. A little has happened since then. Xehanort took up two more kids to become keyblade apprentices. A tall kid that we know as Hoshi, then there was that one girl that showed up with those violet eyes and glimmering silver hair. I met her once, her name was according to Hoshi; Tsukiko. We met on Christmas when Xehanort went out for Christmas presents. Master Xehanort has been coming and going through the house. He would be gone for up to three days at a time and be back only to give us our training schedules.

Kinji: So I have to watch over Sol while you go train this Ventus kid? *paying attention, while nodding off*

Xehanort: That is correct. I need you to monitor Sol's progress and watch the two new ones. *paces tracks in the floors*

Kinji: Hoshi and Tsukiko got it. What should I do about Sol? Can I fight him some more he needs to get stronger and he has shown little growth.

Xehanort: Do as you wish, just don't kill him. *portals away*

**Two minutes later:**

Kinji: Hey Sol the master left, you know what that means right? *summons Kijin reaper it has grown a bit with it's master*

Sol: Not again. *pouts* Eh whatever. *dashes in ready to hit Kinji with a solar shock wave, bursting with a reddish light that lights up the area*

Kinji: You're pulling that out now? *chuckles amused* Very well. *remains idle to focus and charges up to use Dark aura and a shadow infusion allowing him to manipulate the shadows on command*

Sol: *five cm's away before* you'll need to do better than that. *back pulses and begins to bleed.* Aug! *on the floor bleeding profusely while he begins to scream in pain*

Kinji: So it's begun. *Walks after putting a note in the ground from Sol's blood* And done.

**Note**: You owe me one fight. When you can fight again I don't care when.

**In the skyscraper:**

Hoshi: Tsukiko did you hear something? Gets up and looks outside.

**The names Hoshi as you can see I was sent to the Land of Departure by my parents. I've dreamt of being a Keyblade Master as far as I could learn to talk. Xehanort found me outside after I collapsed at the gate. It was Christmas and Eraqus already had apprentices. So Xehanort took me in and we celebrated the holiday with Sol and Tsukiko. *ripples the black and platinum waves on his head and wipes his eyes piercing platinum* I became his apprentice after he saw me with a Keyblade in my hand, to fend off any unwelcome guests after we arrived at the skyscraper.**

Tsukiko: Now that you mention it. *thinks a little bit* Where's the kid that was almost always in fights with Kinji?

Kinji: *walks in* If you're looking for Sol he's outside in the castle ruins. *Then walks away vanishing into Darkness* you should go look for him. *as he vanishes*

Both newcomers stare at each other and run out the windows. The windows turn to raining glass shards tainted with crimson.

Kinji: I'm not cleaning that up. *In his corner in the library. Pulls out a book and skims through it* Misery by Stephen King. This book is stupid. * chucks and catches on fire*

**At the Ruins:**

Tsukiko and Hoshi: Sol!* both run up to help up their friend*

Sol: *unconscious from shock, still bleeding too*

Hoshi: I got him. *lifts up onto his back, and walks back to the skyscraper* Tsukiko make sure he stays with us.

Tsukiko:* Nods and runs behind Sol checking his pulse with the other standards to check for life*

Hoshi: *begins to bleed from the cuts with the windows* Well I should've seen that coming.

Tsukiko: Um Hoshi. *taps on his shoulder. points down to his legs and arms spliced with window debris*

**In Memories Skyscraper:**

Hoshi: *falls to the ground while Tsukiko removes Sol from his back* I kind of knew those were there. *crawls to the utilities closet and nabs the pliers* Ugh. *Pulls one out* OW!

**Tsukiko is the name I was given at age four by my parents before they left me in Radiant Garden and I was greeted by these shady black things. I was chased into an alley when Sol and Hoshi were both the ones that killed the monsters. *twirls Silver locks rebounding all light, as she closes her Violet eyes* Afterward I was taken in by both of them after they argued with Xehanort for hours. Xehanort caved and allowing me to stay.**

Tsukiko: *too busy tending to Sol. Slides the bandages to Hoshi while treating Sol's wounds* A hole growing in his back? What made this happen? *sticks her hand into a rubber glove before diving her hand into the wound as it squishes* EW!

Sol: *too knocked out to notice a hand IN his back. Begins to bleed some more.*

Tsukiko: No not again!* she screams running back and forth in the room and remembers. Grabs some binding and wraps it around his wound which ended up leaving a big hole in his back*

Hoshi: *all patched up* is he going to be okay? *pulls out a stick and pokes him*

Sol: *Stirs and mumbles something*

Kinji: So he lives again. *Walks over and kicks him in the stomach* Stubborn boy, but ultimately pathetic.

Sol: *spews blood everywhere* was that really necessary? *wipes the blood from his mouth*

Tsukiko: Sol! *Pulls him into her embrace. Making both blush*

Hoshi: Oh brother. *Smirks with his back turned away*

Kinji: I think you need just one more. *jokingly walks over. His back begins to pulse* Shit, I'll give it to you later. *Portals out to the ruins.

Sol: Uh Tsukiko you can let go now. *trying to cover up his blush* Now then, what the? Why am I dressed up like a mummy? *begins to spaz*

Hoshi: Tsukiko fixed you up cause you made a mess of yourself. *Glances at the bump on Sol's back* Well this has been a letdown; I was looking forward to sparring with you today. But I can see that'll have to wait. *walks to his room* Night Guys!

Tsukiko: Well I'll help you to your room. *jumps up and nearly rips his arm off*

Sol: Wait Tsukiko that isn't really neces... *dragged by the arm before he could finish*

**Sol's Room:**

Tsukiko: Here we are. *puts Sol down on the bed*

Sol: What happened? I remember fighting Kinji and then everything went red then black. *shaking his head trying to remember*.Well anyway, night Tsukiko! *hugs her*

Tsukiko: Night! *hugs and heads to her room*

Kinji: He's asleep isn't he?

Tsukiko: What's it to you? *ready to summon Silenced Fang*

Kinji: Feisty are we? *obviously amused by this*

Tsukiko: I'm not going to play games with you. You're his Darkness aren't you! *summons Silenced Fang and aims for his face* Quit the games! *the silverish blade emanating with the moon's influence and power. One moon housing the handle while the blade is riddled with moonlight breaking the night sky. The crescents jiving out for blood.* Answer me!

Kinji: I just came in to tell you that Sol's going to be acting strange for the next few years. As you can see it has already started to affect me too. And on this note I bid you farewell. *bows out and summons Darksides* Enjoy him while he lasts, cause soon he'll be whole again with me manning the reigns.

Tsukiko attacks the Darksides nearly destroying the building, using every spell she could think of.

Sol: Zzzzzz *sleeping*

**A/R:**

Tsukiko: A seven year old girl, recognized immediately for her tantalizing violet eyes and her glistening silver locks.*Mind you that's all of her hair.* At age Seventeen she'll be 5'7. Luminescent skin matching the moon's, likes to wear a lot of the colors associated with the moon and it's phases.

Found on the day of new years at age four being chased by Neoshadows which were killed by Hoshi and Sol goofing around in the snow while in Radiant Garden. She became close friends to both of them. Tends to act like the caring little sister. Looks to Sol as "her" big brother.

Hoshi: An eight year old boy, noticed for his wavy black, platinum hair, and piercing platinum eyes. At age 18 he will be six feet tall, medium-high build and wear lots of black with colors of the stars. Tannish and rather quick on his feet; literally. One year older than both of his friends.

Found asleep at the front door of Eraqus's castle, was taken in by Xehanort at age five. Two days after Tsukiko was brought into the family. Leading to a very confused yet happy Sol. Acts as the big brother to both Sol and Tsukiko. Known to be laid back a lot of the time.

Silenced Fang: A keyblade that is themed off the moon. Three crescent moons as the teeth, three tsunami's as the hilt, a hollowed moon as the handle, with darkness, moonlight linking the moons crescent and the whole together, all glazed with Black, Dark blue, Dark Red, White and Silver. Controls the moon.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review.**


	3. Sightless Oblivion

**A/N read the A/R after wards and then re read. thanks!  
**

_**The Following Day:**_

Tsukiko: Why does he always have to try to kill you? *still sore from taking down all the Darksides from last night*

Sol: If I knew I might be able to stop him don't you think? *still roughly mummified* I just don't know why, but I think he's doing this to make me stronger. Weird isn't it? *pops open his bindings*

Tsukiko: Sol! *rushes to re-patch him* You shouldn't do that! We'll have you get looked at by the master when he comes back Kay? *ruffles his hair after sighing*

Hoshi: So were you two causing all that ruckus last night? *obviously looking like hell from the lack of sleep*

Sol and Tsukiko: That wasn't us. *Glances over at Kinji, looking a bit more chipper than usual*

Kinji: *whistling* Now where did I put that sharpie?

Hoshi: So he did it? *looking really confused*

Sol: *Nods. Gets up and walks to his training spot.* I'll be training guys. You know where I'll be. *he mutters as he leaves the skyscraper, with Soul Splicer in his hand*

Tsukiko: You're kidding right? *eyes him thinking you're a twit* You're still hurt! *runs after him*

Hoshi: What? It's the first time he attacked when I was here. *summons a ball of energy which shapes into his weapon seven stars, two on three and on top of two more forming the saw blade for teeth. A meteor as the handle, whole blade shaded in all the manly colors of the stars. Infinity Gear, the herder of the stars.* Kinji come here! We need to have a talk.

Kinji: Fine. Humor me. *walks up to Hoshi and leaves to fight on the skyscraper*

_**Outside Memories Skyscraper:**_

Kinji: Try to make this last. *Summons Kijin Reaper* Don't fall behind or you'll. Die. *Dashes in for the finishing blow already*

Hoshi: *Jumps off of Kinji's head, flips and cuts his back. Then dashes in with Meteor rush bombarding Kinji with mini meteors and comets. Slams Kinji against the ground repeatedly and chucks him into the air* What was that?

Kinji: *Regains balance sliding up on the building and back flips onto the roof of the skyscraper* Whew that would've hurt if the building wasn't here. Time to finish this. Suffer! *drops down flinging his weapon into Hoshi's direction and proceeds to force him back with every shot*

Hoshi: What is he doing? *deflects another shot. sparks fly into the area, littering the air like stars in the night sky*

Kinji: Just what I need. *Dives down towards Hoshi knocking him off his feet, bouncing him against his keyblade and the skyscraper* Give up, it's over! *coats key with Darkness and zooms about*

Hoshi: *gets up* Ha you missed! *stands still and gathers his energy*

Kinji: Too slow. *Flips over Hoshi and flings him into Kinji's seal* This will be the last thing you will see for tonight! *Snaps his fingers and the seal resonates with a blinding black light. Kin Seal: Darkness Ends Life engraved in the ground*

Hoshi: Shit! *Jumps up into the air and lands on the porch of the skyscraper* That was little too close to my liking. *Many tiny cuts littering his left arm and right leg. Blood leaks about* What the hell was that? *Finishes charging up* There all done. *Multiplies his keyblade making millions of his weapon* Now! *runs up the skyscraper, kicks off and corkscrew slashes Kinji*

Kinji: You just don't learn quit do you? *dodges the charge* You need to do better than that! Mmppff! *back begins to bleed from the left side of his back. Falls on his knee* This can't be happening! Later! Not now! Later!

Hoshi: Gotcha. *looks towards Kinji as the millions of keyblades slice up Kinji and then disappear. Kinji falls over and gets back up.*

Kinji: *struggling to stay conscious* What just hit me? *he asked himself*

_**The skyscraper:**_

Tsukiko: Hope he doesn't kill him. *sitting out her window swinging her legs carelessly*

_**Outside:**_

Hoshi attacks again after Kinji picks up his weapon with blood lust filling his eyes. Kinji knocks Hoshi against the building with his blade shrouding the field with shadows.

Kinji: You're going to die. Anything you would like to say? *tilts his head mockingly*

Hoshi: Yeah, I'm not going to die. *all of his keyblades sprout and impale Kinji on the spot*

Kinji: YOU SON OF A BITCH! *All the blades that went invisible after slicing up Kinji, punched through him again returning to normal*

Hoshi: I can beat you Kinji, so don't forget. *The shrouded field begins to glimmer with sparks resembling super slow shooting stars* Wow I think I might need to use this move from now on.

_**Three hours later:**_

Sol: You beat Kinji? *jumped up with disbelief. His back wound opens up again, staining his shirt* Oh come on!

Hoshi: I sure did. *patches himself up from his close call with a death seal* What kind of move was that?

Tsukiko: *fainted from seeing Sol and Hoshi bleeding in front of her*

Sol: Is she okay? *looks worried after looking at her*

Hoshi: She's probably not used to seeing us all beaten up like this. *chuckles* So this would be the second time Kinji lost am I right?

Sol: Nods. Yeah when we were both four. It was before you guys came here under Master's apprenticeship.

Hoshi: Wow look at you using the big boy words! *obviously being a smart ass*

Sol: He tried that move on me too. Seems we're the only ones that can get out of it and clearing up our fighting areas in the process. That move you used, what was it called?

Hoshi: I don't have a name for it yet. *blushes from embarrassment*

Sol: ... don't worry I'm sure you'll find a name for it soon.

Hoshi: Hey Sol. *taps his shoulder*

Sol: Hm? *turns his attention back to him after looking at Tsukiko again*

Hoshi: You should make sure you and her get to your beds. Got it? *laughs as Sol's cheeks redden*

Sol: Uh yeah okay. *stutters and stumbles to Tsukiko, picks her up then heads out to their respective rooms*

_**Three minutes later:**_

Kinji: *Up and running again* Hey! Hoshi was it? *catches up to said person* Listen, I have a favor to ask of you. *still cut up from Hoshi's specialty*

Hoshi: Were it anyone else yes. For you no way in hell. *gets up and gets some water*

Kinji: It concerns your friend Sol.

Hoshi: What is it! *he snarls back*

Kinji: Just keep a close eye on him. He's going to be going through that awkward pre-teen emo phase. *chuckles*

Hoshi: That's it? *he quirks a brow*

Kinji: nods and leaves. Thanks in advance. *leaves laughing*

_**One minute later:**_

Hoshi: Was he being serious? *shrugs and goes to bed*

_**A/R:**_

Infinity Gear: Hoshi's keyblade themed off the stars. A black keyblade laced with white, black and silver stars. Center of the hilt has a bright winter solstice star. Three layers of stars for the teeth and darkness for the hilt edged with star silver. The keychain is a trio of stars. one white, one black and one silver. Has control over the stars.

Blistering Solstice: Scatters the keyblade into seven hundred million keys that turn invisible and visible with each attack or strike or upon command. Leaves a trail of sparks resembling falling stars in super slow motion. Starts with a corkscrew slash usually.

Kin Seals: An array of markings that are cut into the ground, sealing the enemies movements and blinding them almost absolute. Depending on what the seal says depends on the effects.

_**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review! **_


	4. Frozen Flight

**A/N read the A/R after the first read through to make more sense of things. Thanks!  
**

_**Three years later:**_

Sol: *Bindings rip open* Why does this hole just keep growing? *winces in pain as blood drips from his back onto the floor staining his clothes*

Kinji: So it's only a matter of time. *laughs and breaks Sol's ribs from the ruins* Good riddance. *sighs and leaves*

_**Three hours pass:**_

Tsukiko: Hoshi your supposed to focus! *frustrated with Hoshi's sloppy meteor* Let's try it again.

Hoshi: *pissed off* Can we give it a break? We still have three hours before the master returns. *Kicks back and nabs some water with Infinity Gear* What? This stuff's easy. *smirks smugly*

Kinji: Still trying to master meteor are we? *Walks over and casts meteor on an emerging Darkside. The darkness splatters everywhere while the meteor explodes scorning the skyscraper. Then walks off.*

Tsukiko and Hoshi: Sol you're up buddy! It's only Five at night! Come on we need to get some training in before you fall asleep again. *both pulling on Sol.*

Tsuki: Why don't you help me with refleja strike? *pulls Sol towards herself*

Hoshi: *irratated* Come on Sol I need some help perfecting that new move I used a few years back.

Sol: *thinking he hasn't used that move since?* Fine lets not hurt ourselves this time kay?

Both nod while Kinji walks up to sol, looks at him funny then.

Sol: Do you need something? *glares at Kinji*

Kinji: *Kicks Sol against the wall* ...

Xehanort: What the hell is going on here!

Kinji: Sol! *Kijin Reaper flashed into his hand, while Kinji began baring blood crusted teeth. Ready to strike Sol again*

Sol: ... *holds out his hand ready to counter*

Kinji: I've had about enough of you! *dashes in tearing up the floor then strikes, suspending all the floor boards into the air for three seconds before he hits Sol, slicing them into twig with the shock wave*

Xehanort: *Catches both and throws them against the doors Sol being pinned down by Tsukiko while Kinji is pinned against the wall by Hoshi* What's with you? Haven't you remembered why you're even here?

Both glare at each other making the room dim to almost no visibility. They both nod, jump over the person holding them down. Kinji attacks Sol before he could even touch the ground. Sol blocks summoning Soul Splicer on his forearm before the strike was at arms length.

Sol: Gotcha! *flips and lands on Kinji's keyblade. Drops down from Kijin Reaper and kicks Kinji out the window. Jumps down after him.* I'm not done with you!

Xehanort: I'll leave them to you two. *Walks off with his key in hand* Don't let those two die, understood? *vanishes before they could even respond*

Both nod ready to jump in.

Hoshi: Wait! We should monitor things before we jump in.

Tsuki: But. *is pulled down by Hoshi* Hey Hoshi wasn't the master a little early?

Hoshi: How should I know? *sits back watching the two go at it*

_**Outside of Memories Skyscraper:**_

Kinji runs up the skyscraper with Sol on his tail. Dodging rapid slashes carving up the building.

Sol: Get back here! *hacks away at Kinji while diving to the ground, to ready his Sol Trance*

Kinji: *dodges effortlessly* You'll never win. *Jumps off of Soul Splicer and lands on top of the roof. Throws the Reaper down towards the ground* Kin Seal: Paralysis!

Sol: *in the middle of using Sol Trance allowing him to surge with fire and light, blasting nearly everything in sight from simple attacks* Kinji! * jumps for Kinji and stops five Cm's away from his target just being frozen in place*

Kinji: *cuts his arm drawing up blood* Now then. *draws up the next seal, but this time on Sol* Kin Seal: Release!

Sol: *falls to the foundation of the building* ... ugh. *maroon trail lining up behind him painting the building heavily* Is this the end? *his bindings ripping off from what was lying beneath*

Kinji: Such a waste. *Turns around ready to leave* Time to find a replacement. *the building starts to shake*

Sol's wound opens up even more. As impact was imminent.

Sol: *recovers balance and lands on his feet* (panting) *On the ground as the rain begins to turn thick with his blood*

Kinji: So you're still alive. I'll make sure you don't survive this then. *charges up for dark aura*

Sol: *tackles Kinji to the ground* Let's see how you like your own medicine! *presses his seal on Kinji, throws him up onto the cliff of the skyscraper* How does it feel to be hit with your own move? *charges up absorbing the power of the sun and locks onto the idle Kinji* I've heard enough out of you! *runs back up the skyscraper ready to strike ready to seal away Kijin Reaper*

Kinji: *hanging from the ledge* Wow he's serious. *pulls self up* Know my pain and let it become yours. *summons Vain Descent, grasping a demonized blood red eye with death a the edge* Beg for mercy! (Both blades in his grasp as he sky-bombs into Sol ready to absorb all the Darkness in the world and power himself up* You broke my seal and I broke yours. Now there is no point in hiding what we really are. *All the blades collide as feathers trace amoungst the very winds them self, cutting up both combatants*

Sol: Hook kicks Kinji and nabs one of his weapons. Uses both Soul Splicer and Kijin Reaper in Soul Trance, engulfing the crater made by Kinji earlier that day in black flames, blinding light with intense heat draining almost all possibility of surviving. *Falls to one knee as white wing emerges from his right* I did it *The crater entirely flattened* That should be the last of him. *Leaves escaping with a limp*

Kinji: *rises after flapping away the flames the very embers slowly hanging about in the air* Seems you're not that different from me afterall. *Dismisses both blades and resummons Kijin Reaper* However, *flaps his jet black wing taking to the sky* this is the last thing you get to see. For all of Eternity! *etches the ground with his very shadow* Kin Seal: Soulless Death! *claps hands together*

_**4th Floor of Memories Skyscraper:**_

Hoshi: This is getting out of hand. *jumps out the window with Infinity Gear in hand* Kinji! *collides with him, both blades tearing up the streets as the shock wave dissipates*

Kinji: *Steps back ready to strike once more* You again?

Tsukiko: *jumps down behind Sol and pulls him out jumping to her window* We'll be safe here. *lands in her room. Puts Sol down onto the floor*

_**Outside:**_

Hoshi: *hacks away at the target. Blasts Kinji with micro knives freezing the air and the sparks turning into hunting blades, all which enter Kinji unknowingly* You're finished. *shoots the detonating Blizzaja at Kinji after refracting the light to make it invisible*

Kinji: Where's your key? *smugly grins* throws his key at Hoshi surrounding him with pure Darkness. Shaped in a sphere, riddled with spikes from the shadows that blind and poison on contact* . DIE! *orders the pyres to impale, at the last minute however* What? *freezes on the spot as he begins to bleed. Coating the spot he resided on in a silvering crimson*

Hoshi: You should really pay attention. Otherwise it'll be the death of you. *Reassembles Infinity Gear and leaves*

_**Four hours later:**_

Tsukiko and Hoshi: Sol! *both shaking the unconscious kid like a rag doll*

Sol: Guys what happened? *gets up opening all the mini cuts Kinji gave him when they collided*

Tsukiko: Your wing, we need to get you something to cover that. *looks through the storage room*

Hoshi: If anyone else were to see that, it'll just make things a tad more difficult. For all we know the master might cut you open in an attempt to see how this even happened in the first place. *hands over an elixir*

Sol picks up an organization coat just lying on the floor.

Sol: Guys what's this? *already wearing the coat*

Tsukiko and Hoshi: Isn't that Kinji's coat? I don't recall there being a jacket like that on the floor. Where did you get it? *both laugh at each other* Wow we sound like his parents!

Sol: *gets up* I'm going to bed guys. *At his door* Nights!

_**A/R:**_

Vain Descent: Kinji's Second key. The same as Kijin Reaper. Except the Teeth are Death, end in the keychain and Darkness as the hilt. One eye open, Demonized Blood red.

Fallen Fear: Kinji throws his weapon, encircling the enemy in a sphere, that rapidly fills with his own touch of Darkness. The target would begin to drown as he surrounds them Dark Spikes which slowly close in until they're seven inches or until Kinji commands so, they fly through the target, he teleports above the enemy and impales through the skull down.

Winter Solstice: All sparks emited by Infinity Gear freeze turning into little knives, then enter the body at the microscopic level. The key deforms reshaping into a blizzaja. Is shot triggering all the micro blades at once. End result, a frozen bleeding corpse. 99 percent of the time.

Aerial Arcanum: *Only works in the air *Falling version of Ars Arcanum. Follows the enemy before each strike. Ends with slamming the enemy into the floor to be impaled by a diving blade.

Soul Rebirth: Absorbs power from the sun. Homes in onto the target, blasting through them from all directions. Afflicts them with 3rd degree burns. Ends skewering them from below, then sealing their weapons.

Soul Trance: Becomes one with the sun and one's soul. Powers up all damage, burns and deals damage on one's soul. Usable with other moves and lasts til the user dismisses it.

Disciple's Deceit: Powers up user by absorbing all Darkness in the area and becoming one with the shadows. All attacks are unblockable.

_**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please Review guys!**_


	5. Forgotten Truth

**A/N read the A/R to make sense everything after the first read, then re read again please.  
**

_**Two years later:**_

Hoshi: What's the master been up to? *flings Kinji against the balcony*

Kinji: Wouldn't you like to know. *Tackles Hoshi onto the steps of the skyscraper with his summoned his first key at Hoshi's throat* Leave or die. Your choice. *Vain Descent locks on Hoshi's neck* I don't have all day! MOVE OR DIE!

Hoshi: *draws Infinity gear* I got a better idea. *suplexes then slashes at Kinji*

Kinji gets hit and vanishes to the top of the skyscraper in a fix of darkened burning quills.

Kinji: I hope you enjoy this surprise as much I do. *snaps fingers summoning Three trinity armors with two darksides and two twilight thorns* Enjoy. *leaves*

Hoshi: You bastard get back here! *Runs up the skyscraper demolishing the Darksides and thorns while ascending* I've had enough of this! *dodges laser blasts and beams that begin to scar his home* Sol! Tsukiko! *Blasts the field with meteors raining and annihilating the armor as he dodges the Darksides, Twilight Thorns before he leaps through his window*

_**Inside Memories Skyscraper:**_

Xehanort: *Polishing No Heart* Almost there.

No Heart: ...! *thinking DIE!*

Xehanort: You've already lost, just give up already! *blasts with Dark Blizzaga, then looks out the window* At least Kinji's doing his job. *sighs then walks off to train Ventus again*

_**Sol's Room:**_

Meteors colliding with the trinity armors as Hoshi leaves to chase Kinji. One meteor knocks Sol out of his bed.

Sol: Ah! *wakes up, nearly getting blasted by one the cannons the armor fired* What the hell's going on! *jumps out his window to see one meteor fused into the pavement and realizing part of his hair was singed* What in the? *pauses for three seconds* Yep Hoshi and Kinji are at it again.

_**In Tsukiko's Room:**_

Already up and getting ready for training.

Tsukiko: *looks out the window as the meteors flatten and incinerate the trinity armor* Kills off the Darksides with Triple Fission Firaja* All done. *Sighs then jumps out the window*... *falling* Every week they do this. Why can't they just get along?

_**Outside:**_

Sol down in the crater while Tsukiko rewinds time and space over that area.

Sol: *launched up by the sudden appearance of the floor beneath him in a spinning up fashion* Huh? *in the air* Someone help me! *begins to spaz* Oh yeah. *reveals white wing and begins to slow fall with controlled flaps* Tsukiko you should give me a heads up next time you go and do something like that.

Tsukiko: *scarlet from embarrassment* Oh you're okay. *falls into fit of laughter* That's a relief. *still chuckling* We should go look for Hoshi he might get in trouble with Xehanort again.

Both go off to search for their friend.

_**Pursuing Kinji:**_

Hoshi: I have you now! *readies Winter Solstice chilling the entire area to a temperature Vexen would ask someone to turn up the heat in*

Kinji: *Headphones in ears* No one following me good. *summons a corridor to darkness*

Hoshi: Get back here you coward! *picks up speed launching self through the portal before it closes* Made it. *sighs then uses Infinity gear to refract the photons and make himself invisible* Now to get some answers. *follows Kinji*

_**Keyblade Graveyard; Badlands:**_

Xehanort: *training Ventus* So how's Sol?

Kinji: He seems to be getting a grip of what he really is. *pulls out ear buds closing his portal*

Xehanort: *Re-opens portal* No one followed you that's good. How much longer til he can match you?

Kinji: Probably when this one gets strong enough to live without his Darkness. *points at Ventus*

Xehanort: Well we can't wait forever. He'll find out sooner or later and probably try to thwart our plans. Five more years and the Ye-Blade will be ours.

Hoshi: *watching and appears behind Xehanort with Infinity Gear already drawn* So this is what you are really up to? You're using that boy over there to make the Kye-Blade aren't you? *walks over to Ventus*

Ventus: *clueless about what's going on* Why is Master's blade out? *begins to look terrified*

Xehanort: I can't have your paws on my pupil! *summons key* Now Ventus stand still, you'll feel only a pinch. *approaches to impale his pupil*

Hoshi: *glances back and forth at both the key, then Ven* Run. *Throws Ven up the cliff*

Ventus: *scared into paralysis* Ow. *lays down like a rock*

Hoshi: Xehanort! *charges in while covered with a platinum aura surrounding him. each step it grows darker but still platinum* You've crossed the line! *Begins to swing away at his master*

Xehanort: *In awe at Hoshi's Darkness pouring out* Such power. *Blocks Hoshi's bombardment of tiny meteorites at sound breaking speeds *Freeze! *uses Hell Blizzaja*

Hoshi: Not this time you don't! *coats self in Hell Firaja then dashes in matching blow to blow with his master* I could care less what you're up to. But if it involves Sol in any way you can forget about it! *litters the field with starline markers* This is for threatening that boy's life too! *coats self in radiant Darkness then dashes about hacking at his master* Whatever you're up to stops now! *uses beams of light bounce of the markers and any sparks in the air forming a shadow gem imbued with Hoshi's anger and hate burning away at Xehanort in the form of Amaterasu's flames and Hell Firaja. Proceeds to hack away at the gem from every imaginable angle as the markers stun it's target. Finishes swinging, leaps into the air and fires a Platinum Cannon into the gem, detonating the markers, imploding the gem. Finally blowing it up from the inside outwards simultaneously ripping a hole in the badlands*

Xehanort: *teleported with Kinji* With that kind of talent you could become a master some day. Probably sooner than later. *begins to clap* Such power. Your Darkness is strong, unlike even my own. Light being fused with your own darkness. *rushes in and knocks out Hoshi*

Hoshi: How did you? *struggles to regain breath*

Xehanort: You hit Kinji with that attack. *points at the seemingly unharmed boy absorbing the Darkness*

Hoshi passes out and wakes up hours later in the living room of memories skyscraper.

Kinji: Wow he was really trying to kill you with that. *burned to charcoal from the flames* We should wipe his memory just to be safe. *uses an elixir*

_**Memories Skyscraper:**_

Sol: Hoshi get up! *jumps on him* Tsukiko made dinner, it's going to get cold if you don't wake up. *begins to shake Hoshi by the neck and shoulders*

Tsukiko: What happened to you? *setting the table*

Hoshi: *jumps back up onto his feet* Was it a dream?

Xehanort: Yes tell them what happened would you? *smirks evilly*

Kinji: I'm starved. Can we I don't Know eat? *throws a toothpick at Hoshi*

Hoshi: *shrugs then throws Kinji out of his spot* mine.

_**A/R:**_

_**Prism Hail:**_ bullet sized meteorites lock onto the target and pierce through. Unblockable most of the time. Explodes upon impact of solid.

_**Amaterasu's Prism**:_ Litter the area with marking mines and then become the shadows of your heart, zoom into your enemy and hack away. Each hit deals out nearly permanent burns along with Darkness damage. Jump up after prism is formed through the cuts and attacks. Blast with your light then taint it with pure Darkness. Implodes and explodes at once in opposite directions. Most are killed when hit with this.

**_Ye Blade also known as the Y-Blade: _**forged using Sol and Kinji's hearts when they are of equal strength and power. Allows the wielder to draw the ultimate power, Kingdom Hearts into them self. Rivals the Kye blade in shape and power. The fusion needs to be only temporary otherwise the Kye blade is formed.

_**A/N: Like it hate it? Review would you kindly?**_


	6. Invitation Into Mastery

Since the incident with Hoshi, Xehanort has developed a keen interest in his ability to meld light and darkness together.

**A/N: read the A/R after to make sense of the fights and re-read to grasp it all.  
**

_**A year later:**_

Xehanort: We have come here to see which of you has the mark of mastery and what it takes to be a keyblade master.

Hoshi: Can we just get to the test already? *irritated scratching his head after cutting Xehanort off*

Eraqus: I look forward to seeing you all pass your tests. *sits down in his throne*

Yen Sid: Just try not to destroy my friends home. He wouldn't like that, actually none of us would. *strokes his beard*

Xehanort: Any way without any further interruptions begin! *sits down* No breaking anything. *summons three darksides*

All three: Huh? *summon, Soul Splicer, Infinity Gear and Silenced Fang. Then run in about to hack at the darksides*

Kinji: Showtime. *Drops down summoning three trinity armors and altering the space in the throne room to that of a battle field* I got each of a present enjoy! *sits next to Xehanort* Better not to ask. *talking to the other two*

**_Land Of Departure; Battlefield Throne Room:_**

Sol: Darksides and Trinity Armor. Wow this is going to be fun. *readies Sonic Slicer, Sol Spikes and Soul Reaper*

Tsukiko: To think the other masters would be okay with this is beyond me. *Three Twilight Thorns slip onto the field* Why is Kinji here? *preps Gravija and Diviners Rancor*

Hoshi: Well at least this count as our training for the next while. *preps Amaterasu's prism, Blistering Solstice, Winter Solstice and Hailing Cosmos* Well regardless after this how about we all go to dinner my treat?

All three nod and the exam finally begins. Lasers, thorns and dark pulses littering the area as the armors move about flying from east to west, south to north, to everything in between.

_**Trinity Armor:**_

Sol: *Incinerates the Trinity Armor within twelve seconds* All swept here! *hollers to his comrades* Four seconds for each not bad I guess. *Sol Spikes piercing the armor's legs as black flames engulf the impaled leggings. Helms split from Soul Reaper, melting in the center while buried in flames and etched into the terrain. The arms in shredded bits spared from the Sonic Slicer as bits of sunlight fritter about the fading gauntlets with fire waves pulsing through all the armor, melting all but one gauntlet into the ground*

Kinji: No you don't! *flies down* The test has only just begun! *smashes both blades against Sol*

Sol: *blocks both blades* So I just have to beat you? *throws Kinji against the remaining spikes* Bye now!

Kinji kicks off the spikes, fleeing with a scratch flying in on the armor's arm. Both blades floating around him, taking in all the power the armor sets had and adding to his own.

_**The Darksides:**_

Hoshi: If this is the master exam it's going to be a breeze. *traps a careless Darkside in his corrupted jewel* Gotcha! *Both solstices eradicate the other two darksides walking over firing shadow balls with shadows at their feet following all their movements freezing both then shattering them into the tid bits of memory* Too easy. Hello mastery. Here I come. *blasts twice, with a Platinum cannon that doesn't detonate the gem. The trapped Darkside hit Hailing Cosmos, comets, meteors and stars punch through it. Ground into lead dust from the rebounding air blasts, all pulled into a supernova, struck by a simple Strike Raid. Leaving nothing left but a crater and a warmer battlefield*

Xehanort: See that's the boy I was telling you about! *points at Hoshi with pride* My successor.

Yen Sid: So he can control both and fuse them at will? *he must be a monster or one that lives on the balance at all times*

Eraqus: Seems he can. What an odd child. *hope he doesn't turn out like Xehanort*

All three pull out fans and fan themselves while blasting each other with Blizzards.

_**Twilight Thorns:**_

Tsukiko: Whatever these are they're strong. *rubs her arms coated in gashes* Well regardless I need to finish this. *Slams all of the thorns into the ground with Meteor after cast Magneja, then casts Gravija.* Stay put. *summons the moon and freezes it underneath them, using the shrapnel to tear apart the foes, grinds them to silverish dust and turns them into a diamond of what they used to be. Freezes to absolute 0 and implodes it whilst gashing the terrain with frost riddled cuts, mist filtering the air returning the temp to normal* All done!

Tsukiko and Hoshi both walk over to the masters.

All the Masters: You both must each other, both of you can pass or none of you can pass. *they all begin to spectate the fight of Sol's*

_**In the arena:**_

Sol: *littering the air with embers* ... *blocks all of Kinji's attacks and just remains idle* Well that should be long enough. *holds blade by the teeth coats himself with intensified sun bursts. Catching fire as he is coated black in soot, hacking away leaving flames of the sun god behind to embellish the field, along with apparitions of his last position* Kinji!

Kinji: *blocks all of Sol's attacks ignoring the burns he has begun to endure* When did he learn how to do this? *catches Sol in a pitch black sphere pouring in with Darkness* Any last words? *distorting his form to suit his weapon needs as he pulls Sol into his final cut* Last chance.

Sol busts out shattering the prison. His wing fills with the sun's light colliding with Kinji's Vain Descent, knocking it away from Kinji's grasp.

Kinji: *runs in hacking away mindlessly at Sol* Why can't I hit him? *swings again and teleports behind his target* Got you. *about to impale Sol from behind*

The blade vanishes reappearing in Sol's hand. Sol dismisses it and takes hold of the other key.

Sol:* after blasting with Kinji with an enormous sphere that shifts into a flaming sword from beyond the living, all the clones colliding for one unforgettable boom. Both dive into the depths of the afterlife. Begins to copy and improve Kinji's older moves while time is at a stand still. Shoots darkened hell fire at Kinji while hacking him to pieces with every known sword technique known to man, and relocates both to the sun. Where the sphere was crystallized, used to entomb Kinji in the most twisted means, then detonate after partaking upon departure, bringing the orb back when time continues once more* Enough out of you Kinji! *bathes the whole world with his attack after nearly killing everyone*

Eraqus: That's enough! *runs in and stops the fight* Sol you have shown you have the mark of the mastery, now could you sit aside so your friends can finish?

Sol: Yes master. *bows out* Sweet dinner's on Hoshi! *runs off to the others*

Kinji: *runs off to tend his wounds* Well I did my job, guess it's not a absolute loss.

_**Back at the throne:**_

Xehanort: Sol could you come here?

Sol: Sure. *walks over making sure his wing is still concealed* Master you called?

Xehanort: show them that little add on you've acquired. *commands with interest*

Sol flaps his wing in front of Eraqus and Yen.

Both: How is that possible? *thinking he's the material for the other blade, this is bad*

Xehanort: You're dismissed.

Sol runs over to Tsukiko and Hoshi.

Sol: Good luck on your match guys. *sits down next to the bunch*

Tsukiko and Hoshi thank Sol then walk to their master. Passing Three children.

Hoshi: Hm? *looks at Ventus* I swear I've seen him before.

Tsukiko: something wrong?

Hoshi: It's nothing.

Ven, Aqua, Terra: Master can we train soon? *All ask Eraqus in wonder*

Eraqus: Don't worry we're almost done with the exam these two still need to take. Right Hoshi, Tsukiko?

Both nod and enter the arena.

_**Master Exam Part 2:**_

Tsukiko: Hoshi you ready? *Silenced Fang crawls from thought into her grasp* I'm not holding back. *runs in to strike Hoshi with enthusiasm overflowing her very presence*

Hoshi: Let's do this. *dashes and blocks Tsukiko's Water strike with his bare hand, then summons Infinity Gear to his side* I wouldn't expect you to go easy.

Both match blow for blow, littering the atmosphere with trillions of metallic star like sparks, suspended in the air.

Hoshi: *blocks Tsukiko's time distorted seven thousand hit combo when she reappeared* Where did she learn to do all of this? *runs from a steaming Tsunami that will freeze if he is caught, impale him with moon fragments and eat him alive*

Tsukiko: *blasts Hoshi with Blizzaja* This is getting dull. *locks onto Hoshi with lunar laser beams as she gets ready to teleport and attack in the safety of the moon's shadow. Readying the moon for kamikaze*

Hoshi runs from the dashing attacks and beams.

Hoshi: *locks on with star shards in hand as he descends from the stars hoping to hit her with meteors then skewer her in the vastness of space with the infinite supply of stars* Not this time!

Both dash about cratering the floor with pot holes from the stars and rip holes out of the moon. The finish comes.

All three masters: I think we've seen enough. STOP! *both stop*

_**Three minutes later:**_

Eraqus: And from this moment on you will all be known as keyblade masters.

Xehanort: Now you will no longer be under my wing for I have taught all of you what you must learn to prevail.

_**Outside of Radiant Garden:**_

Hoshi: So where do you guys want to go?

Kinji: You must be fools to believe that Xehanort's letting you off that easy. *portals away from behind Sol*

Sol: Huh? *turns to look behind him*

Tsukiko: Something wrong? *hands him a bar of Sea Salt*

Sol: Oh nothing's wrong. *was I hearing that right?*

**A/R:**

**Diviner's Rancor: **Freeze your enemies with the moon, then blow it into shrapnel under their feet that will seek out the target and impale them on the spot. Rejoins afterward and grinds the enemies to dust, freezes, crushes into a diamond and implodes. Ravages the area with giant cuts and ice misting the air.

**Eternal Harbringer: **Take to the skies with your keyblade. Rush your targets with star shards in hand, each pass impaling the target. Launch meteors into the shards for explosive damage, then fling them into the air and skewer them with the stars.

**Nightfall: **Summon the moon to coat yourself in it's shadow. Dash about hitting your enemy with lasers from the moon light. Focus on one area, freeze, implode and shatter with the moon sky-bombing into the target, while incinerating all in it's path.

**Chrono Ripper: **Distort time and space. Attack your foe(s) with multiple slashes from your blade and your apparitions. Maximum number of hits varies on target. *most is no more than seven thousand hits* Impale the enemy and rewind your targets time, making them weaker.**  
**

**Tsunami: **use the gravity of the moon to stir up a boiling tidal wave. blast the enemy with water pikes, splash down onto the target, drown it and freeze on the spot. recreate the moon, divide into pyres and circle the enemy. at will the spikes slam into the target, recreating the phony moon which then freezes and explodes. **  
**

**Tenshi's Flare: **coat yourself with the sun's direct rays, hack away from all directions making ghosts from teleporting after every third swing, inflicting horrid burns of light and darkness. Finishes with solar energy being refined into a sphere that is used to strike the enemy down, dives down and impales the target after all apparitions dive down stabbing the foe. sphere then warps into a giant blade straight from hell that detonates the ghosts. coats the area of the world in smoldering flames. can only be used after using certain moves.**  
**

**Frantic Oni: **bask in the shadows of all those before you. warping body at will to suit attacking needs. *explosive quills for a far, poisonous pikes for below and everything else for every other direction* Pull the enemy into inner darkness then tear them apart from the skin in. Spit out and revive, mincing with bladed version of wing.**  
**

**Hailing Cosmos: **shoot stars, meteors and other space bound debris. each hit gives more power to the next one. all debris imprisons the area, encircles and detonates into air waves slicing through all in sight. air waves ricochet off all objects not living, then swirl among the foe, creating a mini black hole, implodes into a micro supernova rained on with shooting stars, ends with all of it being sucked in after being struck by the user.**  
**

**Sonic Slicer: **fly through your enemies in a flash of light. cutting through foes like frogs in a turbine. reappears after seventeen passes and impales the ground with weapon, stirring up heat waves slicing through the affected area. **  
**

**Sol Spikes: **spikes derived from the sun's intensified rays and hell fire. Coated in flames of Amaterasu, laid around the target and quickly impale the target at will. Pyres explode upon skirmish, then incinerate the target. Some or all can go off, burns the area enough to heat treat metal. **  
**

**Soul Reaper: **transform keyblade into flaming sword from beyond. hack away with all known sword moves IE: *omnislash, cross slash, heroes pride, aerial arcanum, ars arcanum, sonic slicer, and time splicer* at blinding speeds then disable the link between body and soul. Ends burning the target alive with sun appearing in their chest. **  
**

**Falling Soul: **reveal your true swordsmanship. stop time, then drop both user and targets into the depths of hell. releases inner demon from scraps of darkness left within. copying moves and abilities from darker half like *Kin Seals, Octaslash, Fallen Fears etc.* blasting darkened hell fire about. re warps to the surface of the sun, crystallizes it nearly freezing the other worlds. Turns sun into giant weapon where everything can happen. Flees the sun after entombing foes, detonates the sun and recreates it by rewinding time and space.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? please don't be afraid to review.  
**


	7. Bane of Ignorance

_**A/N: This chapter has not as much fighting in it. Straight to the point and answers a few possible questions. Enjoy.**_

_Apprentices current ages: 14 and 15._

_**One year after the trio became Keyblade Masters:**_

Sol was sent to Radiant Garden to deal with the spawning heartless and find out where they were coming from. He was to pay Ansem a visit.

_**At the castle:**_

Sol: Good afternoon gentlemen, my names Sol may I speak to the head of the castle?

Dilan: If you think that we're letting you in you're sadly mistaken. *pulls out his lance*

Sol: But I need to see the master. *summons Soul Splicer ready to defend or bust through, whichever comes first*

Aeleaus: Not unless the master asks for you. *blocks path with his axe*

Sol gets fed up and runs into both of them in a attempt to bust through only to be snagged by both of their weapons and thrown back.

Dilan: Fine be that way. *stirs up the wind and attacks Sol flinging air blades into the surroundings*

Aeleaus: *glows bronze and smashes the ground erupting pikes from the earth* We'll crush you!

Sol runs in hacking away at Dilan first with Chrono Ripper, nearly killing him with the thousandth swing as time began to resume and all the slices appear carving up the wall. Aeleaus runs up the castle walls as he calls up three meteors to imprison Sol. He flies out of the way by kicking off one of the air waves Dilan fired before hand. He begins to ride the wind and sky bomb into Aeleaus as he proceeds to slam him against the walls repeatedly planting craters into the wall as he threw him up. Aeleaus recovered and dived down with the power of the earth speeding up his fall to flatten an entire castle in one hit.

Sol: Whoa. *blasts him with Firaja in a barrier*

Aeleaus busts through on fire but aiming to knock out Sol. He runs to get some distance, coats himself in the sun's rays, with a heavenly demon sword in hand and taking off to collide with his opponent. Both collided as Sol's bones were nearly shattered and Aeleaus began to cook alive while the castle begins to shake from the nearly neutralized quake. Both hit the ground as Ansem walks in talking with Even, escorting Ienzo.

Ansem, Even and Ienzo: Wow. *astonished from the damage on the castle wall and the three that lied on the ground unconscious*

_**In Ansem's Study; The lab:**_

Sol: *dreaming* Zzz *Sol attacks Tsukiko and Hoshi while wielding the Y-Blade as Kinji takes full control of Sol's body* AH! *wakes up and looks around to be welcomed by Ienzo*

Dilan and Aeleaus stir, then arise to grab their weapons.

Ansem: Leave him be. *stands in front of them* We'll keep him here until he can move again. Til such time arrives we shall take care of him like we do Ienzo. Understood?

Both nod leaving while Even and eight year old Ienzo stare at the boy wondering how he could take down both guards with out being killed int he process. Ansem asks Even to run tests on the boy after noticing his hidden wing.

Even: Such an intriguing specimen. *scanning Sol's body in a rejuvenation tube* No actual presence of Darkness is in his heart. Yet he still lives. *checks the monitor showing Sol's wing and skeletal structure* Biokinesis?

Ienzo: What's Biokinesis? *eating Sea Salt Ice Cream with Ansem The Wise*

Ansem: Is that how the boy possesses this? *points at the moon white wing* If so that shouldn't be possible.

Even: Yet it is. *sets up the pod to have Sol healed by noon the next day* We should leave him be and look for Braig.

All leave the study.

Two minutes pass after the coast is clear.

Kinji: So we've gotten into a bit of a scrape have we? *pokes the glass to check if the subject is conscious* That's too bad. I'll just leave this here, you're going to need it. *leaves two chunks of wood on the floor after receiving no reply*

Isa: What the? *notices Kinji taking to the sky*

_**Midnight that day:**_

Even and Ansem are creating data off of Sol's current state, making a blueprint.

Even: Ansem you need to look at this! *freaks out typing as fast as he could manage*

Ansem: What's going on? *wipes his eyes wearily while staring at the screen* He. *shocked*

Even: *long boring chat later and the gist of the conversation was* That's right he can make both the Y-blade and the X-blade, which both have a direct connection to Kingdom Hearts. *typing all the data down*

Ansem: I have an idea, I found a boy he's not much younger than Ienzo. We should transplant the data to the boy, when the time arrives. *gathers data and compresses, compiles then saves into a sphere that can be placed in someone's memory bank at will*

_**That following day:**_

Isa:*Waiting for the guards to let Isa in as he wakes up*

Sol is escorted through the front door of the castle gates, as Lea shows up at the stair case ready to greet his pal.

Lea: Hey! *runs up to Isa as he runs to Sol*

Sol: Huh? *both Aeleaus and Dilan say their farewells to him then return to their posts*

Isa: *pulls out a giant tree branch and flings behind his back* Hey! What's your name. *walks up to Sol and grabs him by the shirt, carrying him off*

Both guards: Huh? *glance at each other then back to where Sol was* What are they up to?

Isa: So do we understand the plan? *after getting the boys name* Now then, let's begin. *picks up tree branch and charges Sol*

Sol: Sure do. Hey hold on a minute! *drops two Boken on the floor* Shit. *picks them both up and jumps out of the way of Isa's attack*

Lea: *sneaks past the guards to cause some mischief in the castle while they're distracted by Sol and Isa's fighting* Ansem get ready for a duck hunting. *taps the basket of ducks and creeps by*

Sol and Isa both matching blow for blow as Isa flings the tree branch Sol's way. Sol throws a Boken to Isa as he begins to attack his opponent with his weapon, matching strikes and movements like a tv show.

The guards distracted by this little spar.

Sol: Is he in? *swings again*

Isa: Looks like it. *sighs in relief and puts Boken back in Sol's hands*

Sol glances down at both Boken and realizes they were gifts from his friends when they first met. Hoshi gave him the big one and Tsukiko gave him the nicer one with a keychain of the sun, stars and moon all bound together.

Sol: Oh yeah. *has a flashback of the four year old Tsukiko and the five year old Hoshi giving him the swords as presents on Christmas* I wonder if they still have theirs? *referring to fragments of a broken keychain they all found and nameplates that he made for the both of them*

Lea gets kicked out after Sol leaves to deal with the heartless.

_**At the reactor:**_

Dealing with Neoshadows, Shadows and Darksides.

Flares going off blasting all the heartless in sight after blasting with Firaja and Meteor. Leaving nothing but craters, in the floor and walls. Shreds of Darkness fading away and feathers floating to the ground.

Sol: *lands from flight* Finally I'm all done. *walks off to return home*

Kinji: About time you remembered. *flies off to find Braig* Now to deal with orders.

_**Hoshi's rough encounter with the berserk Isa occurs the day before Sol meets him.**_

_**The day before:**_

Hoshi was walking by looking for Xehanort while looking after Sol at the same time. Kinji's words kept echoing in his head so he begun doing this to make sure it's true or not.

_**At the Radiant Garden Falls:**_

Lea: *on the ground beaten up by Braig* Run!

Braig: Where the hell is that old man? *throws Isa down the falls*

Isa: *lands, growling at Braig while his eyes turned gold* ... *snarling and picks up a tree branch*

Lea: You shouldn't have done that. *running to take cover*

Braig: You wish! *shoots arrows at Isa as they reflect off of him* The moon? That wasn't there before! *attempts to destroy the moon with explosive arrows* Take this! *fires at Isa as well*

Isa runs around dodging every arrow Braig shoots his way. Even the ones that were sure to hit he dodged. The tree branch was about to smash Braig to the ground, when.

Braig: You're that little brat he's been watching. Here you deal with him. *runs off*

Isa ignores the fact that his enemy changed, and just rushes in swinging about mindlessly creating shock waves with his weapon. Hoshi just sits back calmly and catches his weapon with both hands, cratering the rocks beneath them.

Isa: Begone! *smashes Hoshi over a the falls* You're mine! *gore filling the eyes of his heart*

Hoshi: *pulls out a Boken similar to the one he made Sol* This ends now!

Isa and Hoshi collide as the weapons both break into particle like fibers. Both snap filling the air with dust as Isa flings Hoshi back.

Hoshi: What's his deal? *throws Boken into his pocket and summons his blade* Snap out of it!

Isa: *shrouded in Xehanort's darkness* (snarling) *turns black*

Hoshi: Shit! *hits Isa knocking him out of it*

Hoshi sticks his blade into Isa's chest knocking the boy out as Xehanort's hold begins to break.

Hoshi: Just a little more. *about to sever the tie*

Isa flings his branch at Hoshi and summons a lunatic look a like. Runs in fully possessed swinging madly shattering the water falls as they plummet to the banks below them. As they both fall to their death, Hoshi sticks his blade into Isa and drives it through, destroying the ties.

Hoshi: Now to keep this from happening again. *throws Isa down summons a titanic version of Infinity gear and six giant versions, drops him into the pit blasting him with billions of explosions* This ends now. *they all detonate as the blades dive down imprisoning Isa* Now you will have no control when ever the moon rises. *carves an X into Isa's face as it fades deep into his skin* Good bye now. *jumps up as the keys resonate and explode completing the Omega Cannon*

Lea: Isa! *runs down to help him*

_**At the courtyard:**_

Kinji: So you made it.

_**A/R:**_

Omega Cannon: Summons seven copies of the key. Six giants and one titan as they fire explosions quickly towards the target and detonate on command. Rushes in and imprisons the target, skewers the target and implodes before exploding. Was used making the crater in the Radiant Garden Waterfalls when fighting Isa.

**_A/N: Hate it like it? Review please?_**


	8. Lunar Rampage

_**Two days after Hoshi's and Sol's little mishaps in Radiant Garden in Nibelheim:**_

Sephiroth: So you want to make Sol's life miserable? *turns around and looks at the hooded boy in amusement* Very well. I'll tell you how if you can beat me that is. *smirks sadistically and dashes towards him slicing everything in a flash of light*

Kinji: *blocks the attacks, while standing still in place, indenting his foot prints into the earth beneath him* Oh but of course. *smiles coyly at the challenge attacking from the front and from behind* I wouldn't accept such a "generous" offer without at least paying you back. *smirks evilly after leaping up into the air, stabbing down at his target with Darkness fused to his blade*

Sephiroth blocks while smirking smugly as Kinji dives into the ground. Pillars of Fire erupt from the ground as Kinji rises up unharmed before jamming his blade into the one winged angels stomach, spinning up before kicking him off both his keyblades*

Kinji: What is that it? *disappointed as he hears tiny explosions and the unmistakable aroma of Darkness surrounding the Mako reactor* You know some people will get the impression you're DEAD when you don't get up. *turns around quickly before attacking Sephiroth again*

Sephiroth: *holds his blade up before glaring at Kinji, teleports before attacking Kinji from behind*

Kinji: Whoa! *blocks it barely as he gets cut from the tip. blood leaking out slowly from the cut on his ribs* I've had it! *closes his eyes for a minute, drawing in all of Sephiroth's Darkness surrounding him in an aura. Melds it with his own before his becomes lighter as time begins to slow down*

Sephiroth: *uses Sin harvest* Begone. *hacks at him with octaslash*

Kinji catches the blade with both hands. kicks the blade out of his hands before driving both of his blades into Sephiroth in a blackening blur. The sky grows black as meteors begin raining down from the skies, wreaking havoc on the reactor as well as Jenova's holding chamber. He dives down from the skies, riding on the biggest meteor as the others close in on the focused target.

Sephiroth: this is the end. *leaps off the meteor as they all collide into a fiery explosion, cratering the steel floors along with the steel pipes in the way. Dives down with his blade pointing down as Kinji just stands still, shrouded in the shadows*

Blood begins to drip to the ground. Cackling fills the air as an ecstatic cloak appears staining the floors with crimson fluid. The hood is nearly ripped off, but the boy smiles eagerly. He rushes into the former Soldier as he gets deflected.

Sephiroth: fear not. *blocks the attack and cuts him a thousand times before slashing him once more. knocking him to the chamber that held his "mother". his wing takes him to the sky as he slashes upward with one spin hitting Kinji in his manhood*

Kinji barely blocks the blow. He grabs Sephiroth with his legs before slamming him into the ground below as lighting rods stick into him from above, out of nowhere. Lightning jolting through his system as he squirms in pain. The blades passes over the pinned down subject, cutting deeper with each pass. Blood leaping out of the wounds before the blade actually stops on his heart, spins like a drill as Dark Thundaja and Ramuh's Lightning strikes down crippling his movements again. The wounds sealed shut from the lightning as Vain Descent reappears in it's master's hand in a jolt of black and fiery lightning.

Kinji: This is the end. *dives down and smashes against Kijin Reaper with it's brother or opposite. Vain Descent collides with the butt of the blade, slamming it straight into his electrified heart* ... *corridors and leaves for the skyscraper to return to it*

_**Memories Skyscraper:**_

Tsukiko is strolling down the side of the skyscraper as Kinji reappears from a CTD. He collapses before getting to his window on the top floor.

Tsukiko: *catches him* Just because I'm doing this does not mean I detest you. Got it? *takes him inside to fix him up* After all you're Sol's other half. *grimaces at the fact*

Kinji is lying on the bed as Tsukiko rummages through all of her pockets.

Tsukiko: I know I put it here somewhere. Ah ha! *holds it up and throws it to Kinji* Drink up and get out. *looks away*

Kinji: ... *confused but drinks up and kisses her on the cheek* see ya. and thanks. *covers his face with his hood*

Tsukiko: *bubbles a violent red, realizing what he just did, summons Silent Fang and chases him* Don't you ever do that again! YOU ARE NOT SOL! *casts Glacier on him before smashing him against the wall*

Kinji: calm down would ya. *lands behind her as his phantom hits the wall, dispersing into shadowy quills* what the hell are you yelling about? *shakes head, sitting by the window with Kijin Reaper in his hands*

Tsukiko: *looks over at the ice shards and back to him. yells and charges him, her blade aiming for his heart* you scum bag! You can never be him! *tackles him to the ground*

Kinji: Is it because you LOVE Sol? *amused and vanishes beneath her feet in a burst of Darkness* If so that also means you love ME as well. *chuckles violently* Because I'm his Darkness and there is nothing you can do about it. *a feather floats down into his hand summoning Vain Descent* Nothing will stop me from fusing with him to make the X and Y blades. Not even you. *vanishes and reappears behind her with the blade at drawn across her throat*

Tsukiko furiously elbows him the gut, slips out from his grip. Striking back as hard she can with all the anger suddenly pouring out of her.

Tsukiko: Take the hint damn it! *sticks Silent Fang into the window sill before kicking him out of her room* I don't want you! *grabs her key with the heel of her foot as she flips and dives out down to beat the hell out of Kinji* I never have and never will!

Kinji opens a CTD dropping both of them on the moon. Another CTD opens up sending them to the Keyblade Graveyard. Kinji lands after flipping with his feet on the ground and flaps to slow his fall. Tsukiko collides with the thousands of keyblades down below.

Tsukiko: *gets up covered in dust, and forgotten lifeless keychains* What is this place? *looks around and runs back up the cliff. remembering what had just happened and attacks Kinji from behind*

_**Back at the Skyscraper:**_

Hoshi walks in and collapses at the door way. Sol flies in through the window from exhaustion. Both of them fall asleep the instant they land inside.

_**The Keyblade Graveyard:**_

Tsukiko and Kinji are still fighting. Frost freezing over the fallen keyblades as Darkness taints the area around them, blackening the surroundings forever. Metal continues to collide echoing among the dead.

Kinji: Why are you freaking out? All I did was KISS you! *zooms in trying to knock her out* I'm Sol for damned sake! *reasoning*

Tsukiko: That's not OKAY! *swings from every direction with intent to bury Kinji* I hate you! *puts her red and blue armor on with both colors blending into one. Dives down into the ground and reappears beneath his unlucky feet. Driving her key into his manhood before turning her weapon into her glider. A hang glider driving into him as she begins to spin the weapon till she lands on the moon*

Kinji: You think THAT will kill me? *laughing and pulls up his hood. summons both his weapons* You're even dumber than you look. *blows wind onto the cratered surface of the moon* But if you insist, I'll just have to kill you too. *sinks into the shadows and reappears whipping a gash across her back in a blinding, ominous flash*

Tsukiko flies across the see able battlefield after blocking her vitals from the slash with her blade before falling into one of the craters. Kinji takes to the sky and flies after her before she gets impaled by the pikes below her under the moon's surface.

Tsukiko: *smirks evilly and sends the pikes up towards him as the moon begins to stab at him from inside itself* Suffer! *sadistic smile as the moon closes in on him*

Kinji: what the? *notices the cavern shrinking before he gets impaled by the moon pikes* no you don't! *begins carving up the rock as he dives down to get her* have you lost it? *reaches for her*

She blasts him with with mini moons that all trap and hinder his movements.

Kinji: let go! *tries to blast them with Dark Firaja* WTF! *the moons remained unharmed and bite in deeper, drawing up blood as the fires bounce off into the frozen, lifeless cavern*

Tsukiko: you see I have this real strong hate for anyone that touches me that's NOT my friend or Sol. *snickers innocently and sends seven pyres through him all going into his vitals. two in the lungs, two into his kidneys, one in the wing and two more in to his shoulders pinning him against the wall before he gets smashed against it. All the pyres freeze over and begin drilling into him* Bye bye!

Screams are echoed throughout the moons core as blood begins gushing out of the arrangement. Squishing sounds filing the air accompanying the yells of agony. Bones breaking ice fills the air putting the melodies of despair to a silent and horrible stop. Freezing chills suspend themselves into the air before catching the inside of the moon that contained Kinji on fire with Amaterasu's flames before sending the frost blades through it cutting him to pieces.

Kinji: *screaming in bliss, muffling his laughter while escaping through a CTD* you're really something, I'd hate to be Sol if he pisses you off. *thinks to self and exits before being torn to holy hell*

The prison collapses to the floor shattering into black diamond dust, then blown away by the wind from her timed Aeroja. She jumps into the CTD that appears after the dust sets on the floor beneath her.

_**Back at the Skyscraper:**_

Sol: what the hell did you do to her? *slamming a tattered Kinji against the walls as blood drips out below*

Tsukiko drops in and sees Kinji against the wall. A sinister smile creeps up her lips as she walks up and kisses Kinji on the lips.

Tsukiko: *thinking; good thing I already kissed Sol first. pulls back and walks away*

Kinji: *collapses to the ground after Sol runs off to his room* Wow. *blushing and pulls hood back up before leaving as his vision goes blurry, making him collapse to the floor in a puddle of his blood*

Hoshi: you sure you want to do that? When things are about to get good, you want to leave. That doesn't sound like you at all. *leaning against the wall, laughing at Kinji's expense. Casts Curaja on Kinji*

Kinji just sits back down eager to watch how things play out between Sol and Tsukiko.

_**A/R:**_

**Celes Kiss:** transport to the moon and hide beneath the surface. Lure your enemy into the cavern you lie in. Sick four crescent moons after your foe as they bite down on their limbs harshly, draw up blood as they lie still immobile. Use the blood as a mist to render them blind. Encase them in the moons core before shredding them to pieces from the inside out with moon rock dust before charring the rock absolute black with a goddesses flames. Freeze the air and begin to mince up your target before you freeze them solid after electrocution with burning paralysis. Seal them into the moon and send the moon onto a freezing collision course with the sun. Freezes everything in path except the sun. Fading the moon into a black diamond dust.

**Turn of Raijin:** send pikes of Darkness into your target from the very space above and below them. Cripple their movements with transparent lightning as Thunder courses throughout their mind. Getting closer to the point where they feel it quake down their bones. Have both blades carve up the target, then cauterize the gashes with lightning from your keyblades in a second electrifying assault. Stab the drilling key into the heart of your foe, before engulfing them in a third wave of Thundaja and Ramuh's lightning before incinerating them from within the bolt.

_**A/N: Like it? Hate it? please review.**_


End file.
